The graduation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Hermy Jane Weasley
Summary: What will happen when they graduate? Will they grow apart or stay together? Will Kyon finally realize he loves Haruhi or will it be to late? Rated M for language and later chapters with graphic things *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1:Worried God

**Ok so this is my first story I have written a book but I wont put it on here because im working on getting it published Im really sorry if this is a terrible story I worked really hard on it and I promise later chapter will be long and better so please give it a chance. I do NOT own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or it's characters but I do own my OC Character Mizuki you will meet her in later chapter. Enjoy 3**

Today has been hot, over baringly hoy and it's only morning. I still have to walk up that stupid hill who's bright idea was it to build a school on top of a mountain like hill. Who ever decided that must be laughing at our pain everyday man they suck oh well. "KYON!" screamed a voice behind me sadly enough I know that voice all to well. It was Haruhi, Haruhi Suzumiya I seriously concidered running up the hill full force ehh...I'm to tired this morning for such activity. Growning I turned around seeing Haruhi stomp toward me anger in her eyes...as usual you know you think she would eventually be in a better mood.

"Did you not hear me you idiot! When I yell your name that means you better stop you understand!" she screamed causing people to stare. "Sorry I have had a bad morning ok Im really tired and dont ned your yelling" I explained adjusting my tie in fear for me life. "I DONT CARE! NO EXCUSE! PENALTY!" of course I thought to myself I can never win a fight with Haruhi. As if on autopilot she grabbed hold of my tie and took off sprinting up the hill dragging me along in an effort not to let myself get strangled. Haruhi dragged me all the way to the clubroom she burst through the door not missing a beat. She let go of my tie in time to let me catch my breath panting I looked up and noticed no one else was there odd... Haruhi didnt say anything just stared out the window at the clear blue sky breathing slowly and not speaking which was just as odd. "Ummm...Haruhi?" "yes" "are you ok?" I was concered why had she just brought me here so enthusiastically only to act like she doesnt notice me.

"Kyon can I ask you something?" her voice was small unsually small she was always so loud it was odd hearing her like this. "Mhhh..." I was not offically worried and a little bit scared what was wrong with her I hope nothing really bad we don't need the world re-done again. "Will you rememeber me?" her voice was even lower now just short of a mumble. I stood there taken aback what does she mean will I remember her? How could I forget no one could ever forget her. "Haruhi what do you mean? Your here?" stupid why did I make it sound that way. She turned around now tucking a piece of her soft, beautiful brown hair behind her ear. Wait? did I just say that I must really be out of it this morning it's true though damn whats wrong with me. She started walking toward me getting her face just millimeters from mine. What is she doing? Should I move? No way she will kill me! Her gaze met mine and I could feel her breath against my mouth and i could smell her scent she smells so good.

"When we graduate? when we grow up and leave this place will you still remember me?" she sounded worried? this is something I havent seen before. "We will keep in touch and besides how could I forget the girl that is always yelling orders at me" Damn worded that wrong too. I have expected to get slapped or beaten like usual which I think I would have prefered over what was about to happen. She moved closer resting her forehead on mine and making our noses touch her skin was so soft God Kyon keep it together man this is Haruhi for heaven sakes. Was Haruhi actually being nice for once? Don't worry we arn't in a pararell universe at least not this time it did'nt last for long. It was very uncomforatable her being this close that is what is going on here this is getting really weird. She even started moving closer as if that was even possible but then she sprang back like someone had set her on fire. She darted out of the clubroom today was going to be a very odd day I could already tell. By the time I made it to me first class of the day I nearly made the final bell taking my seat in front of Haruhi as always.

**So what do you think? Let me know sorry again that it isnt alot im just to tired to type more tonight. Will update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2:Kyon's choice

**Ok so this is the second chapter I been working so i havent been able to update like I want but this chapter should be longer I hope you like it. And remember review please!**

The day went by suprisingly normal for once that alone in the back of my mind worried me to the core maybe hatuhi was up to something. It was the end of the day and I found myself on my way to the clubroom like it was any other day but of course it wasnt. When i opened the door everyone was here this time even Koizumi and his stupid smile damn I really hate that smile. Asahina-san was making some incredibly delicious smelling tea as always the smell was enchanting.

"Hello Kyon-kun" She smiled sweetly God I love that smile! Wait please stop calling me Kyon i hate that nickname.

"KYON!" a high pitched voice rangout and then I was tackled by a girl with shoulder length brown hair pulled in a ponytail. I hugged her back trying not to sneeze swatting a piece of her purple bangs away from my nose I mean what Kind of girl dyes just her bangs purple but anyway back to the story.

"Hey Mizuki-chan" I laughed she is always so loving to everyone which I mean she's cute but she more like a sister. She backed off giving me a warm smile before calmly walking back to the table and taking a seat next to Koizumi.

Oh wait I guess you guys don't know about Mizuki-chan huh? Let me explain her name is Mizuki Miyazaki she's a fourth year like the rest of us well exept Asahina-san. She joined the S.O.S. Brigade second year Haruhi and her have a lot in common they both love the paranormal. I bet you guessed she's not a human she's an Esper exept she gets visions of the future she also has her powers all the time unlike Koizumi. She does'nt belong to his 'organisation' she works alone she does'nt believe in organisation. She's been living with Koizumi since she moved here but no one knows where she came from not even him. Everyone knows she likes Koizumi exept him he is completly clueless about it which is suprising.

Back to the point, Haruhi was still staring out the window "you know I think it would be a good idea since we are graduating in a week we should have a party" Koizumi spoke up.

"That's a great idea!" Haruhi yelled spinning around. Why does she have to do that she will give me a heart attack one day.

"When? Where? We can't do it at school they have gaurds now because of all the break-ins" I pointed out.

"My house" Nagato spoke in her mellatone voice I had forgotten she was there. Haruhi smiled, of course she likes that idea since Yuki never argues with Haruhi and goes along with whatever she wants.

"It's settled then friday Yuki's house 9pm don't be late or double penalty!" she skipped out smiling.

"We need to talk my house 7pm all of you" Yuki wispered slowly walking out of the room. What could she want? What has Haruhi done now? I sighed noticing all of them staring at me. Please tell me this isn't about me, oh who am I kidding when it comes to Haruhi it's always about me.

I rubbed my eyes looking down at my watch I need a new one wait its 6:50 shit! I darted out of the house grabbing my bike. By the time I got to Nagato's i was worn out. How much of this can I take in one day. I walked to the small metal box "Yuki it's me Kyon" the door opened and I walked in. Everyone was here sitting around Yuki's small table.

"There's been a disturbance with Haruhi Suzumiya" Yuki's eyes fixed on me. Great just great Haruhi why do you keep doing this to me? "Upon our graduation, Haruhi Suzumiya is worried about the future of our group." "I have come to the conclution that she will recreate the universe to fit her needs unless something is done to take her mind off the situation. What did Yuki expect us to do Haruhi is to Haruhi to change.

"Kyon-kun?" Mikuru was looking at me timidly could she be any more adorable. "It's up to you" why me? if anyone knows the answer please call me.

"Why is it always me for four years?" I couldn't help but groan why was it always me? The room was quiet and I figured it was a good as time as any to speak up. "But what am I suppose to do this time?"

"You could always do what you did the first time" damn you Koizumi and your stupid smile. Blood rushed to my face as I remembered my kiss with Haruhi four years ago.

"I don't know if that would be wise this time" Nagato was still looking down.

"Then what?" I was starting to get VERY VERY annoyed.

"Im sure you will think of something Kyon-kun" Mizuki winked taking Koizumi's hand and leaving. That night I couldn't sleep after everything that has happened over the past four years it's a mess. Thinking about it I sort of understand why Haruhi is worried. What would I do without Haruhi wait I mean everyone. Im sure Yuki will never leave her home after we graduate. Asahina-san will probably well I dont know maybe a waitress I would like to see that. Koizumi im sure will have some prick job and Mizuki will probably follow Koizumi like a lost little puppy I kinda feel bad for her. Haruhi well God only knows.

**I hope you guys liked it let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3:Mizuki's vision

**Ok so I never thought I would get to chapter 3 thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter**

The sky is so bright please turn it down someone please my eyes hurt I covered my eyes hoping that it would help but no. I rolled out of bed and set my feet on the cool floor ugh Im to sleepy for school today I got dressed and made my way out the door not waiting for breakfast. Today is gonna be a long day my head hurts my back hurts

"KYON!" again Haruhi not today cant you just leave me alone im not feeling well at all please just this once for me wait who am I kidding.

"What is it Haruhi?" I turned around to see her Haruhi Suzumiya about two feet from me with a big smile across her face. Her smile is so beautiful her cheeks are pink like roses and her lips look so WAIT? what s wrong with me come on Kyon stop thinking this way.

"What are you looking at?" Her voice was stale with a hint of curiousity her eyes were staring at me like they were looking straight through me. "Well?" she continued starting to seem annoyed. She didnt even give me time to answer before she grabbed my hand and starting sprinting up the hill. Why does she always want to run me up this hill? Wait? why is she holding my hand? dont get me wrong its alot better than my tie at least now I wont get strangled. Ok you would think that I would know that everyday with Haruhi isnt going to be normal but I guess I forgot but dont worry I got a very strange reminder. After school as I walked into the club after dropping Haruhi off at her classroom for chalk duty I was suprised. Everyone else was there like usual but something was off thats when I noticed I was not tackled by Mizuki-chan. She was sitting down staring into space a frightning look on her face which sent chills down my spine.

"Mizu-" I started by I was quickly cut off by Nagato she made a shhhing sound which I had never heard her do before. "What?" I couldnt help but ask this was rare.

"She is having a vision you can not interupt her or there could be dangerous concequences" she spoke mellatone again. The moment she ended a piercing scream echoed in the clubroom everyone quickly turned to find Mizuki screaming at the top of her lungs and jolting up. Itsuki grabbed her and held her till she stopped and almost fell the floor becoming very silent. What the fuck is going on? What just happened? As if hearing my thoughts Mizuki looked up and her dark eyes met mine. I dont know why but I feel as though she is piercing my soul sending me extremely angry vibes. What did I do?

"You..." she muttered still staring at me I have never seen her this way usually she is always so amazingly loving towards me. "I cant believe you..." she stopped falling down Itsuki caught her before she hit the floor Asahina-san let out a small adorable cry.

"Im sorry but I think I need to get her home she is very weak her visions take alot of her energy and this one seemed more powerful than I have seen before." with that he picked her up carring her bridal style out the clubroom door wait i think I just saw her smile. I wonder what all that was about it all happened so fast but before I could ask Asahina-san excused herself and left. Nagato gave me one of her looks and strolled off as well come on guys come back and tell me what happened please. I dont know what is going on but I know whatever it is Haruhi is the cause of it.

**Ok so I know this chapter isnt that long but I have been working non-stop lately and its taking up all my time Im very sorry the next chapter should be up soon I hope**


	4. Chapter 4:Concerned Kyon

**Im so sorry that it has taken me this long to upload this chapter I have been non-stop school and with my AP Lang. class im losing my mind but I grew to miss Haruhi so I decided to ditch my hw and do this instead I hope you like it **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Im wandering around the school like a idiot I don't understand what's wrong with Mizuki-chan what did she see? I don't understand ugh Haruhi! Why do you always do this to me? Im starting to this weird sensation in my stomach not like a sickning feeling but more like...no..no...NO! It's kinda a butterfly affect.

"Kyon" I hear a familiar voice call my name from behind me I know it's Haruhi but I dont want to turn around she doesn't sound right she doesn't have her usual assertivness. I turned around knowing that I can't avoid her for long she is God after all can't run from God. What's wrong with her, when I looked at her face in was slightly pink around her cheeks and her eyes seemed to have a different sparkle in them I haven't seen before.

"Haruhi? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I found myself asking she might be a pain in my ass but she is my best friend after all. She lowered her head, and took a short breath she mumbled something I couldn't understand and began to walk away. Suddenly I had an impulse I did'nt want her to leave damn it for all I know if she leaves the world could end again. I sprint a little to catch up to her why is she so fast to keep her from leaving a grabbed her hand pulling her around to face me.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" Haruhi started yelling at me and trying to pull herself free from my grib on her hand. She managed to pull herself free and she began to run full speed down the hall. I could swear I heard her crying a little as she ran damn it Haruhi why do you have to run! I thought to myself as I ran after her. I saw the door to the club room close and when I reached it I knocked slowly.

"Haruhi? Haruhi it's me Kyon. Will you please open the door? Haruhi I'm sorry if I upset you but can you please let me-" I did'nt quite finish my sentence when the door started to open I saw Haruhi staring out the window again I wonder why she keeps doing this. "Haruhi?" I said closing the door behind me I really concerned about her. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me right" Im hoping she will open up to me she began to turn around to face me. She had tears lining her eyes upon noticing that I noticed them she brushed them off quickly and began to get a stern face.

"There is nothing wrong with me im just trying to figure out how we are going to all stay together after graduation" She spoke softly. I didn't know she actually cared I mean what did she think was gonna happen make us all go to the same college so she could boss us around there too. "I was thinking that we could all go to the same college! and we could have classes together you know me, you, Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki, and Mizuki! We could all be together and we could expand the SOS Brigade and get the whole college to join!" her voice was full of excitment. How did I know she was going to have that idea same old Haruhi doesn't she realize she cant control us forever.

"Haruhi listen that isn't going to work you cant really expect us to all end up going to the same college do you?" I hope she realizes this.

"NO! WE ARE ALL GOING TO STAY TOGETHER!" She began yelling she stomped toward me im actually kinda afraid for me life. She grabbed my tie and pulled my face close to hers. "We will stay together understand?" there was nothing I could do but agree she was rather a hopeless cause.

"Haruhi im not going to the same school as you im going to a school on the otherside of Tokyo, I mean we will still be in contact..." I did'nt quite get to finish that she always had a tendency to talk over me and interupt. Before I knew what was happening I heard a load scream.

"NO!" I didn't know what to do there was a bright blue light that surrounded her and she seemed to be engulfed by it. Damn why is that light so bright I realized that I was laying down and my head hurt it was dark outside yet I was still in the classroom Haruhi was laying next to me. This is a closed space isn't it? I should have known Haruhi would do something like this she always does when she is upset. " Kyon..." I heard Haruhi wisper I did'nt notice how close we were till I could feel her breath on my face when she talked. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the window I looked up to see a figure it looked like a girl.


End file.
